fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanime
Fanime (a portmanteau of "fan" and "anime ") is a relatively new genre of web animation that has recently started to gain popularity on Youtube. Most fanime has an animeish art style, hence the name, and are often inspired by pre-existing animes, the most popular of which being Magical Girl shows such as Salior Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew. Unlike most web cartoons, fanimes are usually made using MS Paint or Photoshop and Windows Movie Maker instead of Flash and are usually drawn by a one-person team. Although, another form of fanime is trace-over fanime, which is re-colored and re-drawn animation of an actual pre-animated show, which is not as common as it is often criticized. Not to be confused with the anime convention, FanimeCon. Most fanimators have the tendency to cancel their fanimes. This is the reason why they should not all be taken with the same level of seriousness. For info on how to make a Fanime, see Making a Fanime. Origins It is not exactly confirmed of what exact time fanime began to take place on YouTube, the phrase was not even common at the time, but Magical Girl was definetly the first fanime genre to arrive. Although diamant88 is sometimes credited with inspring fanimes, MelodyFan12's transformation of Yuka from her fanime series ~*Eternal*~ is most commonly credited with inspiring the wave of fanimes, especially Magical Girl. Series of magical girl fanimes became a norm in the Fanime Community, and followed the basic Magical Girl storylines, although today magical girl fanimes have dropped or either sprung into other types of genres. Genres There are several common genres of fanime in the Fanime Community. [http://fanime.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Girl Magical Girl ''']- The most common and first genre to arrive in fanime. Fanimes such as this usually feature a team of girls who have transform sequences, and must save the world from some type of evil. A subgenre under Magical Girl would be Magical Boy, which features a male rather than a female. The opposite of this is Non-Magical Girl. [http://fanime.wikia.com/wiki/Horror '''Horror] - The second most common genre found in fanime, which some believe is a result of trying to be original due to the "unoriginality" of Magical Girl. These types of fanime usually have dark themes featuring blood, gore, and drama. [http://fanime.wikia.com/wiki/Comedy Comedy/Humor ']- Fanimes which consist of frequent comedy sequences in order to progress the story or lighten the mood. [[Phase 9|'Adventure ]]- A fanime which participates in dangerous, risky and uncertain experiences. Being that the term is so broad, it can be use for pretty much almost any fanime. Usually the protagonist(s) are constantly put into dangerous and risky situations in adventure fanimes. They can either be shounen or seinen animes. [[School champloo|'Slice of Life']] - Features regular life situations which are sometimes exaggerated. Does not usually feature any supernatural themes and expresses every day situations for people. Mecha- A less seen genre due to the difficulty of animating robots. Primarily Shonen and often involves saving the world using a fighting robot. Eye Balls, Trace Overs and Color Overs One of the most debated subjects in the Fanime Community, Eye Balls, Trace Overs and Color Overs are much less common versions of fanime most likely due to the fact that most consider it as art theft. Fanime such as this use pre-animated copyrighted materials and pass it off as their own character, similar to Naruto RPCS. They are often criticized and rejected, but some of these fanimes become successful, such as Superu Ground created by smlilium.